1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater breathing systems, and more specifically to an easy-to-use, underwater breathing and viewing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
SCUBA equipment has been around for decades. Most of the devices are similar. They include a compressed air tank with a harness to be worn by a diver. An air pressure regulator, air pressure gauge, and mouthpiece control the air to the diver. A mask is worn to protect the diver's eyes. The equipment is not terribly complex, but it requires a significant amount of training to use safely and properly. Not only must the diver learn to breathe primarily through the mouth, he must also know how to deal with equipment malfunctions and emergencies automatically. Those automatic emergency responses are developed through hours of repetitive practice in a controlled environment. There are common variations on the basic equipment, such as a mouthpiece combined with a face mask, but these modifications do not necessarily make it easier to use and, thus do not take the place of the appropriate emergency responses.
It is undisputed that a large number of people who do not know how to dive with SCUBA gear would like to learn. The time investment required to receive proper training is probably the biggest impediment to more people enjoying the underwater world. This situation is quite evident at popular diving areas, where the attraction of the underwater world is greatest. Novices decide they want to experience the joys of diving. Thus, they need to learn to dive right away. For most of these people, however, it just isn't possible to complete the required training in the limited time they have available. The equipment is too complex and mistakes are too costly.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an underwater breathing apparatus that is very easy to don and use, and that has a minimum of equipment to manipulate and adjust, so that even complete novices can safely experience the joys known to SCUBA divers.